


dont waste your time on me

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Michael, Sad Luke, luke is just really sensitive, michael is an asshole, muke fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a bad day and Michael adds onto it. </p><p>or<br/>where Michael is really oblivious to Luke being upset, ends up being a complete douchebag and when he finally figures it out, he cuddles him and sings him ATL</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont waste your time on me

**Author's Note:**

> Can you follow my tumblr, pretty please? 
> 
> http://rippedjeansanddimples.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Also, tell me what you think please. Thank you!

Luke was always really sensitive. He was the youngest of the band, but seemed to be under the most stress and it took a toll on him. 

Michael on the other hand, was very insensitive and very closed minded. 

Michael could never tell when Luke was upset though, he was very good at hiding it. And, even after two years of being together, Michael was still absolutely oblivious to the glossy eyes and foreign silence of his younger boyfriend. 

Luke just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. He nearly slipped in the shower, got shampoo in his eye and got razor burn on his chin and by 10 am, he already knew that he was going to have a bad day and Michael was already completely oblivious. 

After a full day of silent Luke, Michael thought he had done something wrong and was getting the silent treatment, which wouldn't be a surprise. Michael got the silent treatment a lot. 

After a small interview, Michael grabbed Luke's hand gently and pulled him to the side. "What did I do? Why are you ignoring me?" As he spoke Luke just shook his head and took his hand away, walking into the direction of the car that was waiting for the four boys. "Luke." Michael spoke loudly, making the younger boy flinch. "I probably didn't do anything, you're just being a bitch, nothing new." Michael muttered under his breath and pushed passed Luke and got into the car. 

Of course Luke heard it, he wasn't deaf. 

Later back at the hotel, Luke was distant which was the main symptom of his random sad moods. He ended up laying on the lounge in the hotel room with his arms wrapped around himself and his face buried into the back of it. 

Michael needed to try again, he needed to figure out why Luke was mad at him because he, himself just needed a cuddle with his blonde boyfriend. So, he got up from the bed and walked over to the lounge, sitting on the floor in front of it. "Luke, baby, can you just tell me what I did, so I can fix it?" he says softly, reaching a hand up to card his fingers through Luke's, now messy hair. But, yet again, Luke just pulled away from him and curled into the couch. 

Two hours of pestering Luke, Michael was furious. Standing up from his spot on the floor in front of the lounge and grabbing onto Luke's bicep and yanking him up, causing the younger boy to yelp softly and keep his eyes on the floor. "Can you just stop being a little bitch and tell me what the fuck I did?" Michael nearly boomed and by the time he was finished with his sentence, he instantly regretted it seeing Luke's shoulders shake with a soft sob emitting from his lips. "Oh, baby. No." he whispered, loosening his grip on Luke's bicep and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it. You wanna tell me what's wrong, yeah?" Michael nudged his nose against Luke's ear as the younger boy let out another sob into Michael's shirt. Luke shook his head and gripped onto Michael's shirt gently with one of his hands, burying his face in his neck as tears quickly escaped. "You're right, I am a bitch. I'm sorry." Michael just shook his head and leaned down a little bit, grabbing onto the back of Luke's thighs and lifting him up to his hips before walking to bed of their shared hotel room and laying down with Luke on top of him. 

"I'm such an asshole, princess. I'm so sorry." Michael speaks softly, keeping his eyes on his trembling boyfriend. He brushed some messy hair out of his eyes before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "No, I should have just told you I was having a bad day. I can't expect you to just realize that I'm upset.." He looks up at him with red rimmed eyes and Michael lightly wipes his thumb across both of his boyfriends cheeks. "It's been two years, I should know by now. I should just really start paying more attention and I promise I will. What can I do to make my baby feel better?" Michael keeps his tone soft, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's nose. 

Luke's nose wiggled a little bit and he smiled, barely, but he did and Michael could feel his heart swell. "Can you sing to me?" he moved around on Michael's chest a little bit to get comfortable, finally getting comfortable with his leg draped over Michael's hips and his face buried into Michael's neck. Michael wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Of course I can." He started to trace patterns on Luke's bicep before starting to sing, "Lights out, I still hear the rain, these images that fill my head. Now keep my fingers from making mistakes, Tell my voice what it takes to speak up, speak up. And keep my conscience clean when I wake, don't make this easy, I want you to mean it, Jasey." He sings smoothly and smiles slightly when he sees Luke's eyes drooping slightly, leaning a little bit to pull the covers up over them as he continued to sing to him, "You're dressed to kill,I'm calling you out."   
After finishing the song, Luke was almost asleep with his hands clutched onto Michael's shirt and his face buried in his older boyfriends neck. "I love you." Luke murmurs into his neck, rubbing his nose against it before letting out a quiet yawn. "And, I love you, princess. Get some sleep for me." Michael whispered with a fond smile before Luke fell asleep completely and Michael not too far behind him. 

 

So, I guess you can say that Michael was an asshole sometimes and Luke was a little bit emotional sometimes, but no couple is perfect.


End file.
